Alistair à l'École des Sorciers
by Arthur-Prince-des-Dragons
Summary: Quand Alistair, moldu frustré, réalise un rituel satanique chelou et se retrouve embarqué dans le Monde des Sorciers avec son chat... c'est à vous de choisir la suite ! [HUMOUR] crack!fic
1. De l'Autre Côté du miroir

_J'ai envie de faire une expérience : c'est vous qui allez choisir ce qu'il va se passer dans cette fanfiction. Bien sûr, je compte entièrement sur vous donc je ne pourrais pas écrire tant que je n'aurai pas assez de propositions. Mon écriture repose entièrement sur vous…_

_Il y a plusieurs façons de participer, avec différents niveaux d'investissement : répondre aux QCM, répondre aux questions ou faire des propositions libres._

_On commence ?_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**De l'Autre Côté du miroir**

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Alistair ramassa le bout de bois qui lui servirait de baguette quand il serait de l'Autre Côté du miroir et prit la peine d'embarquer quelques flacons de parfum vides en espérant qu'ils se transforment en potion. Il avait prit le temps de retranscrire les recettes sorcières qu'il connaissait avec des ingrédients moldu… en espérant que ça fonctionne. Quand on a s'apprête à débarquer dans un monde parallèle, il faut faire en sorte d'y arriver un minimum armé !

"Miaou ?"

Son petit chat le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Peut-être se demandait-il pourquoi ses vêtements était couvert de sang… Alistair venait d'égorger un poulet, ça avait tapissé les murs mais peu importe, il n'avait jamais aimé cette tapisserie, de toutes les manières.

"Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi." dit le garçon. "Ça pourrait être dangereux... puis papa et maman auront besoin de ton soutien quand j'aurai disparu."

Il plongea l'index dans les entrailles du poulet et retraça le pentacle qu'il avait préalablement dessiné à la craie pour préparer le rituel.

Sans doute est-ce incongru de rencontrer un gamin de onze ans qui réalise un rituel satanique dans le grenier avec tout le sérieux du monde mais Alistair n'avait rien de commun. Et je suis sûr que vous l'auriez fait, vous aussi, si vous aviez trouvé un moyen de générer une réalité parallèle dans un vieux bouquin chelou de magie noire ! Non ? Y'a que moi ?

"Ils n'avaient qu'à m'envoyer ma fichue lettre d'admission à Poudlard, c'est pas compliqué…" grommela-t-il.

"Miaou."

"Oui, bon, je sais... Y'a très peu de chance que Poudlard existe dans notre monde mais je suis né dans la mauvaise réalité, c'est tout ! Si J.K. Rowling n'avait pas imaginé une histoire aussi géniale, je n'en serais pas là. Je ne vais pas me contenter de lire des fanfictions pour tout le reste de ma vie, c'est d'une tristesse !"

L'auteur s'excuse, c'est certainement fascinant de lire des fanfictions. Restez s'il vous plaît… enfin sauf si vous trouvez le grimmoire bizarre qui permet de voyager à travers les dimensions, auquel cas, faites comme Alistair et foncez !

"Tu prendras soin de ma collection de DVD ?"

"Miaou…"

"Sois pas triste, tout va bien se passer, je t'assure."

"MIAOU !"

"Nan, j'ai pas de saumon pour toi."

"Miaou."

"Ok, y'a un poulet entier, t'as gagné."

Le petit chat sentit que quelque chose allait arriver car il se précipita vers le centre du pentacle et se percha sur les sept livres empilés de la saga Harry Potter. Alistair n'eut pas le temps de le mettre à l'abri...

… ça avait commencé.

La pièce tourna autour d'eux, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que les formes et les couleurs se mélangent dans un magma illisible. Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

Alistair tenait son chat dans ses bras. Il leva la tête et sourit. Devant lui, se dressait Poudlard exactement comme il l'avait imaginé et plus majestueux, si possible. La brise fraîche de la nuit carressa sa joue, tout était si réel.

"On a réussit." dit-il et son chat miaula.

**-Fin du 1er chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

_Voici le QCM :_

_\- À quelle époque a-t-il attéri ? Maraudeurs / Harry Potter / Next Gen_

_\- Dans quelle maison va-t-il aller ? Gryffondor / Poufsouffle / Serdaigle / Serpentard_

_\- Est-ce que le bâton qu'il a amené va se transformer en baguette ? Oui / Non / Autre_

_Voici les Questions :_

_\- Que feriez-vous, à la place d'Alistair, en débarquant à Poudlard ?_

_\- Qui est la première personne que va croiser Alistair ?_

_\- Quel est le nom du chat ? À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Subit-il des mutations en débarquant dans ce nouveau monde ?_

_\- Alistair va devoir choisir un nom pour sa scolarité... Va-t-il choisir une famille de sorcier connue ?_

_À vos claviers !_

_N'hésitez pas à rajouter vos idées, n'importe lesquelles. Elles seront toutes prises en compte, même les plus farfelues..._ _C'est une fanfiction Delirium, avec une bonne dose d'humour._ _Soyez fous !_


	2. Alistair Prince

_Je remercie noirecorbeau, Pulsar10130, Abhahya, Anya Kristen, Lilith Florent, Lolipop62150, neilkal et Minimoysette pour leurs propositions. J'ai choisi au moins une idée par participant. Bien sûr je ne peux pas tout inclure pour des raisons techniques, il est aussi possible que je garde des choses pour plus tard…_

_[Les idées de Feijao Vermelho et Liloupovitch ont été rajouté trop tard et ne seront pas prises en compte_]

_À chaque fois qu'une phrase ou une situation fera référence à la proposition de quelqu'un, j'écrirais un * et on se retrouve à la fin pour plus de détails._

_Découvrons ce que vous avez décidé..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Alistair Prince**

Le hurlement déchira la nuit :

"AAAH !!!"

Alistair releva la tête et... sauta, vers l'arrière. Harry Potter se précipitait vers lui, couvert de sang et les yeux aussi terrifiés que s'il avait vu un démon*.

"Euh... Tout va bien ?" demanda Alistair.

"Tu vois bien que non, crétin." répondit le chat*.

"Oui, oui, je sais. C'est juste une façon d'être symp…" il s'arrêta. "Attends mais depuis quand tu parles, toi ?!"

"Depuis toujours."

"Non, c'est faux."

"Si, c'est vrai."

"Non, c'est…"

"RESTE PAS LÀÀÀ !!!" cria Harry Potter.

Le héro attrapa l'inconnu par la manche pour l'amener dans sa course folle et Alistair se demanda où il avait atterri. Tomber sur un Harry Potter en danger de mort n'était pas étonnant, loin très loiiin de là mais cette situation ne lui rappelait rien et il n'avait fait l'impasse sur aucune phrase, connaissant les livres jusqu'à la moindre virgule. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé dans… une ellipse narrative ?!

"Harry ! Tu peux m'expliquer où on court comme ça ???"

Peut-être aurait-il dû jouer l'innocence et feindre l'ignorance avec un air perdu* mais il avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde et comptait bien s'en servir* !

"Harry ?" répéta le sorcier. "C'est le nom du chat ?"

"Le chat s'appelle Severus-Et-Voldy-En-Route-Un-Samedi, autrement dit S.E.V.E.R.U.S. mais je l'appelle Severus* pour faire court." et pour se faire bien voir, il rajouta : "Ça tombe bien, il n'aime pas le shampoing*."

"Ça pue*." répondit le chat.

Harry l'entraîna jusqu'aux bords du lac et il glissa sur une pierre, il était sur le point de tomber dans l'eau quand Alistair le rattrapa. Malgré la lueur de la lune qui rendait tout grossièrement gris, il put remarquer que la robe des sorciers était neutre. La Répartition n'avait pas eu lieu… pfiou, il était arrivé pile poil au bon moment !

"Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie…" répondit Harry. "Je m'appelle James. James Potter."

J… James ?! Rectification : il s'était complètement gouré de temporalité !!! Il arrivait avec 30 ans de retard. Meeerde…

"Et toi ?"

"Alistair."

James le dévisagea, il attendait visiblement la suite… mais Alistair ne pouvait tout de même pas utiliser son vrai nom ! Il voulait être quelqu'un de respectable et même s'il avait toujours considéré que son nom était badass : Brindacier, ça ne serait jamais le cas dans ce monde. Il allait rectifier ça...

"POTTER TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!" cria un gamin, lui aussi couvert de sang*.

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait, Servilus." ricanna James.

Ser… Servilus ? Nooon, pas possible ! Ça voudrait dire que... non... non...

Un garçon (Sirius Black ?) se jeta sur le dénommé Servilus et le plaqua au sol pendant qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds plus petit (Peter Pettigrow ?!), profita de l'absence de témoin pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre.

"Arrêtez, quelqu'un risquerait de nous voir." temporisa le quatrième garçon à l'air maladif (Remus Lupin !)

Alistair n'était pas arrivé 30 ans trop tard… il était arrivé 30 ans trop tôt* !!!

"Tiens, t'as recruté un cinquième gars, James ?" félicita Sirius. "Bienvenue dans la bande, tu nous aide ? On va l'attacher pour le suspendre dans la Grande Salle pendant la Répartition, ça va être marrant…"

Severus Rogue leva des yeux pleins de haine vers lui et Alistair se retrouva confronté à son premier choix… D'un côté, la bande des Maraudeurs et de l'autre Severus Rogue. D'un côté une bande qui s'amusait à harceler un innocent, d'un autre, un gars qui s'amusait à harceler des innocents. Peste ou choléra ?

"Lâchez-le." ordonna le chat. "On porte le même nom."

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son chat ait exactement la même voix que lui ?! Quand on a la poisse, autant que ça éclabousse tous les murs… N'est-ce pas ?!

"T'es sûr de toi, Alistair ?!" gronda James Potter. "Prend garde de ne pas choisir le camp des perdants…"

"J'aurai pu m'appeler Alistair Roi des Dieux mais ce n'est pas le nom d'une Grande et Noble Famille*." répondit-il, agacé. "Alors je me contente d'Alistair Prince* parce que je suis le Futur Roi. Es-tu un Futur Roi, Potter ?!"

"Ouais, je suis le Roi de ton trou du cul." lança-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

Alistair n'était arrivé que depuis deux minutes que sa vie était déjà mal barrée, il avait atterri avec 30 ans d'avance mais il était à des années lumières de tout ce qu'il avait espéré : son rêve de vivre l'aventure d'Harry Potter, envolé. À la place, il s'était embarqué dans la querelle Severus Rogue / Maraudeur en plein milieu du pire contexte historique de sa saga préférée avec un chat parlant mal luné… sans rancune, Lunard !

-**Fin du 2ème chapitre-**

**..à suivre…**

* * *

_Voici le QCM :_

_\- Alistair va devoir choisir entre : la bande des Maraudeurs / Severus et Lily / créer sa propre bande alternative_

_\- Choisissez deux matières où il sera très performant et une matière où il sera particulièrement nul : Astronomie / Botanique / Défense contre les Forces du Mal / Histoire de la Magie / Métamorphose / Potions / Sortilèges / Vol_

_Voici les questions :_

_\- L'histoire va reprendre la structure narrative d'un tome de Harry Potter avec un gros mystère à résoudre... Faites des propositions._

\- _Vous avez la possibilité d'inventer des personnages pour peupler Poudlard (nom, personnalité et particularités)_

_À vos claviers !_

_N'hésitez pas à rajouter vos idées, n'importe lesquelles. Elles seront toutes prises en compte même les plus farfelues. Soyez fous !_

* * *

(*) _James Potter couvert de sang et terrifié : une idée de Anya Kristen_

(*) l_e chat se met à parler : une idée de noirecorbeau, Abhahya, Lilith Florent et neilkal_

(*) _avoir l'air perdu : une idée de Anya Kristen_

(*) _exploiter ses connaissances : une idée de Pulsar10130_

(*) l_e chat s'appelle Severus : une idée de Pulsar10130_

_(*) le chat a un sale caractère : une idée de Lilith Florent_

_(*) le chat n'aime pas le shampoing : une idée de Pulsar10130_

_(*) Alistair Brindacier : une idée de Anya Kristen_

_(*) L'époque des Maraudeurs : un choix de Pulsar10130, Abhalhya, Anya Kristen, Lolipop62150 et neilkar_

_(*) Roi de Dieu : une idée de Lolipop62150_

(*) _Alistair Prince : une idée de noirecorbeau et Lolipop62150_


	3. Glouglouglou

Je remercie Anya Kristen, il ou elle, noirecorbeau, Pulsar10130, Lolipop62150, Lilith Florent, Suldreen, Liloupovitch et Karozthor the Necromagus pour leurs propositions. Elles seront prises en compte... plus tard.

Je vous propose ici un chapitre qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, je ne vous ai donc pas posé de questions à ce propos. Ça m'arrive souvent de rajouter un chapitre entre deux chapitres prévus et parfois même, je rajoute un chapitre entre deux chapitres que j'avais pas prévu dans un arc narratif qui part en couille avec des personnages dissidents. J'aime ma vie.

Nous nous retrouverons plus tard pour voir ce que vous avez décidé.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Glouglouglou**

À quel moment... glouglou… les choses... glouglou… avaient-elles complètement... glouglou… DÉGÉNÉRÉES ???

"Glouglouglou…"

Aaah, oui, perspicace le minou : peut-être au moment où Alistair avait décidé de faire joujou avec les Forces du Mal en générant un portail vers une réalité parallèle ?

Mais si on y regarde de plus prêt, tout c'était divinement bien passé, jusqu'à l'incident du lac. Ouiii, d'accord… il avait atterri un peu trop tôt, une p'tite trentaine d'années, rien de plus. Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu devenir ami avec Tom Jedusor sans le savoir !

Certes, arriver en plein milieu d'une guerre en sachant pertinemment que ça va durer au moins pour vingt ans, c'est bof bof. Maiiis il allait pouvoir faire sa scolarité à Poudlard et ça, c'est déjà extraordinairement magique.

"Glouglouglou…"

"Besoin d'aide, Princesse* ?!" ricanna James Potter qui l'avait sciemment poussé dans le lac.

"Tu pourrais au moins repêcher le chat, il nage mais ça a l'air de le rendre malade." commenta Remus Lupin.

Severus… le chat, hein, pas l'autre. Comment Alistair aurait pu deviner que ça allait foutre le bordel d'avoir appelé son chat selon une référence potterienne* après avoir généré un vortex vers une réalité parallèle ? C'est pas vraiment le genre de détail auquel on pense...

Breeef, Severus le chat n'avait jamais aimé l'eau, d'où son nom, d'ailleurs… quitte à avoir un chat qui pue, autant s'amuser un peu (il n'était pas très fan des coups de langue non plus).

"Hé ! Attrape ma main !" proposa gentiment une jolie rousse en se penchant vers le lac.

Le coeur d'Alistair manqua un battement... et il avala une grosse quantité d'eau, il n'y voyait plus grand-chose mais une chose était sûre : il venait de rencontrer Lily Evans.

Ok, c'était cool. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal d'être arrivé en avance ?

"Sev, râle pas et pousse-toi, à défaut de m'aider."

"Mmmh…" ronchonna ledit 'Sev' et son visage déjà blanc tourna au verdâtre quand la barque vascilla, tandis que son amie tirait Alistair dans leur barque.

"Quelle idée d'aller se frotter à ce Potter !" s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. "C'est un crétin infini."

"Mon chat est..." commença Alistair.

"… hors du danger." termina Severus (pas le chat) en lui flanquant l'animal dans les bras. "Me remercie pas, surtout."

"Ignore-le, il est..." commença Lily en fronçant les sourcils avant de changer de sujet. "Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis née-moldue. Et..." elle arrêta sa phrase pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

"Severus." dit Alistair.

"C'est une blague ?" grogna le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. "Tu peux pas t'appeler Severus !"

"C'est le nom du chat, il n'aime pas le shampoing."

"Oh c'est drôle." commenta Lily avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes. "Ahem… Et toi, du coup, tu t'appelle comment ?"

"Alistair Prince."

Et Severus s'étouffa, encore mais il ne rajouta rien, leur barque venait de heurter le rivage. Il tira Lily vers lui avec un air très possessif et s'empressa de disparaître dans la foule avec son amie laissant de côté Alistair et le chat-qui-portait-son-nom.

"Alooors, on a aimé sa petite baignade ?" commenta Sirius Black* avec un large sourire.

Alistair réfléchissait à un moyen de temporiser… Il aurait pu admettre la supériorité des Maraudeurs, ça l'aurait viré de leur collimateur. Pas de quoi devenir leur ami, cependant... et il voulait vraiment être le cinquième maraudeur* ! Que faire ? Que faire ?

"Dégage, Black et laisse-nous tranquille." critiqua le chat*.

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Alistair. "C'est pas moi qui ait dit ça, hein... C'est mon chat !"

"Ton chat ?!" répéta James, hilare. "Il parle aux chats !!! Encore plus marrant que le crasseux de sang-mêlé !"

"Mon chat parle !" assura Allistair. "Vas-y, Severus, dis-leur un truc."

Severus-le-chat cligna des yeux, s'étira avant de prononcer très distinctement les mots suivants :

"Miaou. Miaou."

"Je te déteste." répliqua Alistair alors que les Maraudeurs s'éloignaient en hurlant de rire.

**-Fin du 3ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

* * *

En ce qui concerne le QCM, les questions ou vos propositions, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le moment. Le chapitre suivant sera donc posté simultanément… bonne lecture !

* * *

(*) Princesse, surnom de Prince : cette fanfiction aura beaucoup de références à la fanfiction Les Cicatrices du Temps d'Elana-San qui est la fanfiction préférée de l'auteur et qui implique aussi un voyage inter-dimensionnel à l'époque des Maraudeurs, heureuse coïncidence (_ou peut-être pas..._)

(*) Le chat porte le nom d'un personnage d'Harry Potter : une idée d'il ou elle

(*) Alistair veut être ami avec Sirius Black, au début : une idée d'il ou elle

(*) Alistair veut rejoindre les Mauraudeurs : une idée de lilo renzo

(*) Le chat le pousse à être ami avec Severus, puisqu'ils portent le même nom : une idée d'il ou elle


	4. Le P avant le R

_Je remercie Anya Kristen, il ou elle, noirecorbeau, Pulsar10130, Lolipop62150, Lilith Florent, Suldreen, Liloupovitch et Karozthor the Necromagus pour leurs propositions. Elles seront toutes prises en compte._

_[celles de Suldreen viendront plus tard...]_

_À chaque fois qu'une phrase ou une situation fera référence à la proposition de quelqu'un, j'écrirais un * et on se retrouve à la fin pour plus de détails._

_Découvrons ce que vous avez décidé..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le P est avant le R**

"Vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons."

Ça y est... il y était... enfin enfin enfin !!! Le rêve de n'importe quel fan : la répartition par le choipeaux magique dans l'une des quatre maisons. Il y avait déjà réfléchit, bien sûr et... ne s'était pas encore décidé.

Il était suffisamment courageux pour sauter dans un portail interdimensionnel potentiellement mortel et assurément dangereux. Gryffondor*.

Il était suffisamment travailleur pour rester le premier de sa classe, suffisamment loyal et gentil pour penser à la sécurité de son chat et au moral de ses parents quand il aurait sauté le portail. Poufsouffle*.

Il était suffisamment curieux pour avoir pu dénicher un vieux grimoire satanique et suffisamment intelligent pour avoir pu le décoder et dessiner parfaitement le pentacle qui lui permettait d'être là. Serdaigle*.

Il était suffisamment ambitieux pour abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait du jour au lendemain pour réaliser son rêve, il avait défié l'impossible. Serpentard.

Le Choipeaux saurait et il déciderait. Alistair n'avait aucun à priori, il savait qu'il pourrait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation et il reconnaissait les qualités de chaque Fondateur. C'était capital mais sans importance… Une joli antithèse comme il les aimait tant.

"Black Sirius !"

Alistair releva la tête. Peut-être aurait-il intérêt à rejoindre les Maraudeurs à Gryffondor, cela dit... vu leurs précédentes altercations, il ne resterait plus que l'intimité d'un dortoir pour les rapprocher efficacement.

"Gryffondor." décida le choipeaux.

Alistair fut la seule personne à ne pas s'étouffer à l'annonce du Choipeau.

"Ouaiiis potooo" s'écria James, ravi, en brisant le silence et les gryffondors sortirent de leur stupeur pour applaudir, enfin.

L'expression n'était-elle pas anachronique ? Mmmh… Les jeunes de cette époque étaient les vieux de la sienne et sans doute partageaient-ils quelques mots d'argot, sans le savoir.

Il y eut la répartition de Lily puis celle de Remus, un long moment où des dizaines de noms d'anonymes furent appelés et Alistair comprenait mieux pourquoi J.K. Rowling avait trouvé des astuces pour qu'Harry manque ce moment, chaque année. C'était... chiant.

"Rogue Severus."

"C'est mon moment !" s'écria le chat, ravi.

Et tout le monde fixa Alistair comme s'il était un peu attardé. Sauf Severus Rogue qui semblait calculer dix façons de dissoudre son corps, après l'avoir empoisonné.

"Je… je crois que tu dois aller voir le choipeaux, Rogue." proposa Alistair qui hésitait entre une voix glaciale ou un ton amical, c'était assez bizarre.

"Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire, Prince." mais il avança quand même.

Prince… réalisa Alistair, un peu tard. Le P est avant le R, il aurait dû se faire répartir juste après James Potter. Son nom n'était pas sur la liste. Caca d'oie.

"Serpentard !" énonça le choipeaux.

Il ne resta plus que deux répartitions puis… Alistair, seul au milieu de ce merdier. Génial.

"Ahem ?" toussota une Minerva McGonagall plus jeune qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. "Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Alistair Prince." déclara-t-il en se donnant un air important. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sur cette liste ?! C'est un scandale !"

L'école sursauta à l'énonciation de son nom. Bien, très bien. Il n'était peut-être pas de sang royal mais sa "famille" était suffisamment influente pour lui ouvrir des portes. Pour l'instant, ça concernait une fichue liste où son nom n'était pas écrit.

"Alistair Prince…" répéta le Professeur Dumbledore, majestueux. "… bien sûr. Une petite erreur."

Il ne précisa rien et Alistair n'allait pas le laisser jouer sur les mots !

"C'est moi, que vous qualifiez d'erreur ?!"

"Montez sur l'estrade, je suppose que vous avez amené vos fournitures scolaires, dans le train..."

Le vieux citronné savait donc qu'il n'avait pas été dans le Poudlard Express et qu'il n'avait aucune fourniture. Comme Alistair connaissait la paranoïa du vieil homme… il était fichuuu.

Il ne montra aucune émotion en avançant vers le Choipeaux Magique mais il aurait volontiers fait une p'tite danse de la joie*. Quoique... il avait atterri au bon endroit, au mauvais temps et puis ses potentiels amis le haïssaient suffisamment pour le jeter dans le lac et risquer sa mort (sans compter qu'ils étaient effectivement assez cons pour qu'il veuille chercher ailleurs), Lily était plutôt gentille mais il allait rapidement finir en ingrédient pour potion s'il l'approchait un peu trop et Severus Rogue était un psychopathe, mais là, rien de neuf. Ne méritait-il pas une danse de la joie* ??? Avant de mourir, si possible…

Ok, allons-y. Trois… Deux… Un… yeaaah !

Pendant que tout le monde fixait l'anomalie Alistair Prince, l'impossible se produisit : il leva les bras en l'air et secoua le popotin en chantant "P'tit train tchouchou. Pouf, du sang et aaah, quand suis-je ??? Plouf plouf, l'eau du lac est gelée mais le Calamar ne m'a pas encore bouffé. Ils sont tous tarés ! Yeah yeah. Mais moi, j'suis génial et j'ai réussi. Oui oui, j'ai réussi." et il sautilla sur place en plaquant le vieux chapeau un peu pourri sur sa tête.

_'Viiite…' supplia-t-il mentalement, il ne souhaitait pas sautiller jusqu'à la rupture de son petit adducteur._

_'Tiens, étrange...' répondit le choipeau dans sa tête._

_'Oui, je sais, j'ai transcendé les réalités. Waaah, t'as jamais vu ça, blabla. J'ai déjà lu pleins de fanfictions comme ça, tout ce que je veux, c'est connaître ma maison.'_

_'Je suis un artefact magique très puissant, tu crois que je n'ai pas de lien avec les réalités spatio-temporelles infinies ?!'_

_'Hein ?!'_

_'D'ici… environ trente ans, je vais répartir une très jolie jeune fille nommée Alice*. Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.'_

_'Meeerde. Non. Comment ?! Pourquoi ???'_

_'Pour ce qui est de notre réalité spatio-temporelle, j'ai une mission qui m'a été confiée par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes, en ce qui te concerne, jeune Prince.'_

_'Heiiin ???'_

"Alistair Prince. Tu es un parfait équilibre. Tu seras donc repartit dans la Cinquième Maison* : la maison d'Alistair Prince." annonça le choipeau magique. "Alistair Prince est à la fois dans aucune maison et dans elles toutes, respectez-le."

"Non !" cria Alistair, à haute voix. "Je veux connaître ma maison. Dis-moi quelle est ma maison !!! J'ai déchiré la Structure de la Réalité pour vivre ce moment : DIS-MOI !!!"

"Ta maison porte ton nom : Alistair Prince. Ton symbole est ton animal de compagnie : un chat noir. Ta couleur est celle de ton drapeau : un arc-en-ciel*. Ton fantôme est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur*." énonça le Choipeau.

"Mais…" commença Alistair.

"Il suffit." l'interrompit sèchement le Directeur. "Allez à votre pla…"

Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de table pour la maison d'Alistair Prince. Le silence aurait pu tuer un mort. Alors Albus Dumbledore prononça une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant et qui marquera Poudlard à jamais.

"Je ne sais pas."

**-Fin du 4ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

* * *

_Voici le QCM :_

_\- Alistair doit passer sa première nuit dans un dortoir : Gryffondor / Poufsouffle / Serdaigle / Serpentard / autre (précisez)_

_\- Quel sera son premier cours : Potions / Défenses contre les Forces du Mal / Vol_

_Voici les questions :_

_\- Une catastrophe va se produire en cours… imaginez un truc._

_\- Alistair Prince va construire sa maison : Choisissez où il va bâtir sa salle-commune et décrivez la futur décoration._

_\- Vous pouvez toujours inventer des personnages pour peupler Poudlard__._

_\- Voulez-vous que je vous intègre à Poudlard (une idée d'il ou elle) : décrivez tout ce qui vous paraît important, j'imaginerai le reste._

_À vos claviers !_

_N'hésitez pas à rajouter vos idées, n'importe lesquelles. Elles seront toutes prises en compte même les plus farfelues. Soyez fous !_

* * *

(*) Gryffondor : une idée de noirecorbeau

(*) Poufsouffle : une idée de Pulsar10130, Anya Kristen, Lilith Florent, neilkal et il ou elle

(*) Serdaigle : une idée de Minimoysette et liloupovitch

(*) danse de la joie : une idée de Lilith Florent

(*) Alice / les Fondateurs : une idée de Lolipop62150 (ton idée est un élément central de l'intrigue, ici je sème des indices car j'aime mettre des éléments qu'on ne remarque/comprend qu'à la deuxième lecture, tu devrais être en mesure de comprendre, en tout cas, c'est normal si tu reconnais pas ton idée... elle est sous polynectar et sera explicitée au moment venu)

(*) Il est réparti dans toutes les maisons : une idée de Abhahya et Lolipop62150

(*) Création d'une 5ème maison : une idée de Karozthor the Necromagus

(*) drapeau arc-en-ciel : une idée de Anya Kristen (wesh !)

(*) Esprit frappeur : une idée de Lolipop62150


	5. La tradition des Poufsouffles

Je remercie Il ou Elle (désormais Juste Ça), Suldreen, lolipop62150, noirecorbeau, Anya Kristen, Lilith Florent, liloupovitch, jish.reil, Karozthor the Necromagus, Pulsar10130 et Lou Suzuki pour leurs propositions. J'ai choisi au moins une idée par participant. Bien sûr je ne peux pas tout inclure pour des raisons techniques, il est aussi possible que je garde des choses pour plus tard…

[Les idées de Rainbow ont été rajouté trop tard (j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre) et ne seront pas prises en compte… pour le moment, peut-être plus tard si j'arrive à retomber sur mes patounes]

À chaque fois qu'une phrase ou une situation fera référence à la proposition de quelqu'un, j'écrirais un * et on se retrouve à la fin pour plus de détails.

Découvrons ce que vous avez décidé...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La tradition des Poufsouffles**

Comme dans ses plus beaux rêves, les quatre tables des quatre maisons avaient été rempli de la nourriture la plus délicieuse qu'il lui ait été donné de voir... Alistair saliva.

"Franchement, t'es pas doué." commenta son chat, Severus, grognon. "T'as tout plaqué pour vivre ton rêve et tu dois le regarder à travers une vitre."

Comme Alistair n'avait pas de table attitrée, il avait été congédié... il fixait donc la Grande Salle avec le ventre vide et les yeux rêveurs. Et le pire, c'est qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes… ils étaient dehors sous une pluie battante.

"On aurait été mieux à la maison, regarder Poudlard à travers cette fenêtre ou ta télévision, ça revient au même et au moins, maman nous préparait un bon goûter avec des couvertures toujours chaudes." poursuivit le chat.

"Ouais, c'est vrai que t'étais moins chiant quand tu n'étais qu'un chat sans parole."

Alistair décolla son nez de la vitre puisque tout le monde l'avait oublié, visiblement.

"Viens avec moi, on va à Gryffondor* !" s'écria Alistair comme s'il venait de résoudre un problème complexe.

Mais le chat en avait décidé autrement... il en profita pour fuir !

"Severus ! Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ???"

"T'es pas ma mère, lâche-moi ! Je suis un chat majeur et vacciné, je connais mes droits."

Alistair rentra au château, trempé et sans son chat… il grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au 7ème étage. Là, il se rendit compte que les romans n'avaient jamais été précis sur la structure du château.

"Merde."

Il était totalement perdu ! Qui a inventé des escaliers qui bougent ? C'est crétin, il n'arrivait même plus à savoir s'il était au 5ème étage ou au 7ème : est-ce qu'il se rapprochait ou bien est-ce qu'il s'éloignait ?

"Merci J.K. Rowling ! C'est vachement cool dans un livre, je ne le nie pas mais... des escaliers qui bougent dans le monde réel, c'est une chiure."

Et personne n'avait pensé à indiquer les étages par de petits numéros comme partout dans son monde, dans notre monde. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il put au moins s'arrêter au bon endroit, juste devant l'entrée des Gryffondors.

"Caput Draconis." dit-il, par réflexe car il avait imaginé sa première journée avant le Grand Saut… et le mot-de-passe aurait dû être Caput Draconis.

"Ce n'est pas le mot-de-passe et tu n'es pas un Gryffondor." lui répondit la Grosse Dame.

Oh. Oui, bien sûr... trente ans trop tôt. Génial.

Il se laissa tomber, assis devant le dortoir des Gryffondors* et attendit patiemment que le banquet se termine… sans lui. Et il n'avait même plus de chat pour discuter. Fantastique.

"T'as un prénom ?" demanda-t-il finalement au portrait.

"Nom : Grosse Dame. Prénom : La." lui répondit le tableau.

"Tu t'appelle La ?! Mais c'est pas un prénom !" s'écria Alistair, horrifié.

"Toi, comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Alistair."

La Grosse Dame eut l'air mortifié puis particulièrement triste :

"Toutes mes condoléances, je n'étais pas au courant !"

Il aurait bien voulut lui demander pourquoi les Gryffondors avaient besoin d'un mot de passe alors qu'ils avaient déjà un tableau qui les connaissait tous : elle aurait pu tout simplement s'ouvrir pour ses élèves et se fermer aux autres. C'est plus simple et plus sécurisé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps car…

"Les Gryffondors, ne traînez pas…"

Alistair se leva. C'était sa chance... il allait pouvoir rectifier les choses et devenir ami avec les Maraudeurs* !

"Tiens tiens, regardez qui est là ! C'est la Princesse." s'écria James Potter, ravi.

Alistair senti ses poils s'hérisser : il l'aimait autant dans les livres qu'il le détestait en vrai. Rencontrer ses idoles n'est pas toujours une bonne idée.

"James, on est parti sur des mauvaises bases... On pourrait essayer à nouveau ?" demanda-t-il pour éviter de se le mettre à dos*. "Tu verras, ce soir en partageant le dortoir, on va..."

"Nan mais tu te crois où, Prince ? T'es plus dans ton grand manoir luxueux, là ! On héberge pas les pestiférés, nous. N'est-ce pas, Mumus ?"

"Euh..."

Remus Lupin fixa Alistair puis James et Sirius et Peter... il soupira.

"Vas tenter ta chance ailleurs." proposa-t-il, d'une voix gênée mais catégorique.

"Tu peux venir chez nous, Ali." l'invita Lily.

"Alistair, sans surnom." corrigea-t-il, froid. "Merci mais non merci, je ne veux pas finir en ingrédient à potion(*)."

Lily hocha la tête, elle avait compris. Il ne pouvait y avoir que Severus et elle, personne d'autre… à moins qu'elle ne décide de le laisser pour s'épanouir mais c'était son ami d'enfance !

… une petite seconde… comment Alistair pouvait-il être au courant pour les potions ?!

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda-t-elle en le voyant repartir.

"Je vais tenter ma chance avec les Serpentards, peut-être que Severus Rogue n'est pas un si mauvais camarade* qu'il en a l'air..."

Alistair savait qu'il pouvait avoir un bon fond, il le connaissait plutôt bien... c'était l'un des personnages qu'il connaissait le mieux d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était tombé au mauvais moment.

"Fais attention à toi."

"Ouuuh… Lily Evans est amoureuse d'Alistair Prince !"

"Potter, ferme-la." exigea Lily d'une voix exaspérée.

Alistair les laissa sur cette sage parole hautement philosophique et arriva deux heures plus tard totalement effrayé et couvert d'une substance verdâtre poisseuse devant le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, mon jeune ami ?" demanda le Préfet-en-chef des Poufsouffles, Nicolas Westcoast* qui passait sa première nuit dehors pour guider les élèves égarés, selon la tradition des Poufsouffles.

"J'ai voulut aller chez les Serdaigles et ils ont voulut me disséquer à coup de questions* !" répondit Alistair, terrifié.

"C'est ça qui te fait aussi peur ?" demanda Nicolas.

"Nooon ! Après j'ai voulut aller chez les Serpentards mais eux, ils ont voulu me disséquer tout court !"

Nicolas regarda notre pauvre Alistair complètement traumatisé. Il était Préfet donc il pouvait prendre cette décision :

"Viens chez nous, on a préparé des tasses de chocolat chaud pour les premières années… y'a même de la chantilly maison et des marshmallow."

"Non merci, je vais essayer de m'infiltrer chez un Professeur* pour y passer ma nuit." décida Alistair avant de rajouter "MOUHAHA !"

"T'es pas vraiment crédible, en grand méchant cinglé..."

"J'aurai essayé."

**-Fin du 5ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

* * *

En ce qui concerne le QCM, les questions ou vos propositions, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la première nuit d'Alistair dans le château et jusqu'à la fin de sa première journée.

Je vous laisse reprendre le rythme, doucement. J'ai dû arrêter un moment à cause du confinement... disons que je n'avais plus trop accès à ce qui me permet de garder une cohérence dans tout ce foutoir : mon carnet de résultat des votes ! Après, je fais des p'tites flèches et tout pour réunir des idées et construire un truc qui… bref, j'avais plus mon carnet, quoi.

Si vous avez des idées random à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

(*) Alistair est par terre devant le dortoir des Gryffondors : une idée de noirecorbeau

(*) Éviter de se mettre les Maraudeurs à dos : une idée de Anya Kristen

(*) Les Maraudeur le surnomment le pestiféré : une idée de Lilith Florent

(*) Il essaye de devenir ami avec Severus : une idée de Juste Ça, Pulsar10130, Lilith Florent, Liloupovitch et Karozthor the Necromagus

(*) Nicolas Westcoat : un personnage imaginé par Lolipop62150

(*) Les Serdaigles dissèquent Alistair à coup de question : une idée de Anya Kristen

(*) Les Serpentards dissèquent Alistair tout court : une idée de Anya Kristen… un peu remaniée pour la blague

(*) Les Poufsouffle sont les seuls à accepter Alistair : une idée de Anya Kristen

(*) Alistair va dormir chez un Professeur : une idée de Juste Ça et Lolipop62150


End file.
